Once and future
by likyboy's
Summary: Quatre fois où Merlin Emrys rencontra Jack Harkness (et une fois où il rencontra Jack Harkness) - Traduction


Je suis complètement tombée amoureuse de Merlin cette année et je suis tombée sur cette super fic (j'avoue, Jack est un de mes personnages préféré de DW) et j'ai donc cédé à l'envie de la traduire. J'adore particulièrement la maitrise de la ligne temporelle de Jack (ça m'a fait pas mal remuer les méninges...). Et un bon point rien que pour avoir cité Lovecraft et avoir un peu comblé mon vide culturel^^

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé ou avez un commentaire à faire.

L'auteur originale est **Mad_Maudlin** et le lien vers la VO peut être trouvé dans mon profil.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Once and Future**  
_Quatre fois où Merlin Emrys rencontra Jack Harkness (et une fois où il rencontra Jack Harkness)_

**27 ap. J-C**

« Remplissez la tombe. »

**486 ap. J-C**

Merlin marchait sous l'imposant mur de pierre, essayant de s'émerveiller d'être plus loin d'Ealdor qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. C'était une meilleure façon de passer le temps que de réfléchir à toutes les manières possibles de tuer Arthur et cacher le corps. Le voyage jusqu'aux limites ouest de Camelot ne se passait pas bien, non, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la faute de Merlin – enfin, pas entièrement. Vortigern avait _posé des questions _sur le château, et que pouvait y faire Merlin s'il n'avait pas aimé la réponse ? (Et c'était un peu gonflé de la part d'Arthur de se mettre dans un état pareil parce quelqu'un d'autre avait un couple de dragons dans sa cave – ou peut-être était-il jaloux de n'en avoir qu'un, lui ?) Et ce qui s'était passé à Gwent était entièrement la faute d'Arthur, parce que cet idiot n'avait pas pu garder ses mains pour lui.

A présent, ils campaient dans un fort abandonné au-dessus de la Taf. C'était une position indéfendable, trop facile d'accès pour les pirates brettons ou ibériques pouvant remonter la rivière, mais c'était là que le Roi Glywys s'était arrangé pour les rencontrer en compagnie d'une bonne partie de ses vingt-et-un fils. Merlin ne savait pas pourquoi ils ne s'étaient tout simplement pas réunis au château de Glywys, sauf s'il avait entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à Gwent et ne voulait pas que sa seule fille soit spoliée par Arthur. Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps humide et frisquet avait contribué à aggraver l'humeur du prince, rendant sa langue encore plus acérée, et Merlin avait rapidement compris qu'il devait sortir de la tente s'il ne voulait pas risquer de commettre un régicide.

Il s'éloigna un peu plus du fort tombant en ruines – _C'est une construction romaine, _avait dit Arthur avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la fascination, mais les Romains étaient parti depuis une centaine d'années et les murs semblaient avoir fait leur temps. Derrière se situaient des arbres et une petite colline, parfait pour vagabonder sans but. Merlin n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Arthur ces temps-ci, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Peut-être n'appréciait-il pas être envoyé de lieu en lieu dans les Cours d'autres Rois en tant que représentant diplomatique ? Il se disputait de plus en plus souvent avec son père, ne pouvant plus se contenter de simplement suivre les ordres d'Uther, mais incapable de lui désobéir tout autant. Peut-être le Roi avait-il eu la même idée que Merlin, mettre de la distance entre lui et Arthur avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent.

Mais durant tout le voyage, Arthur s'était montré renfrogné et distant, se jetant sur n'importe quelle fille – et un certain nombre de garçons – acceptant de partager sa couche, cherchant la bagarre avec n'importe quel homme – et quelques femmes – disposé à se battre. Et parfois, il regardait Merlin de la plus étrange des façons, comme s'il faisait des calculs dans sa tête, sauf que Merlin ne pouvait pas dire si la réponse signifiait _sorcier _ou quelque chose d'autre… ou ce qu'il voulait même que cela signifie…

_Bonjour ? _

Merlin se figea et regarda autour de lui très prudemment. Il était toujours à vue du fort bien que le rideau de jeunes arbres empêchait quiconque de le voir de là-bas. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait noir mais les nuages bas gardaient le bois dans une obscurité dénuée d'ombres et à part pour quelques écureuils qui gambadaient, il ne voyait rien bouger.

Toutefois, la voix était venue dans son esprit d'en bas, des profondeurs. _Oh, par les dieux, pas un autre dragon, _pensa Merlin, mais il s'accroupit néanmoins (comme si ça pouvait aider) et murmura : « Bonjour ? »

_Bonjour ? Tu peux m'entendre ?_

« Oui, » dit Merlin. « Où êtes-vous ? »

_En bas… vraiment très, très bas. _La voix ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un dragon, la même impression de taille ou de férocité n'y était pas rattachée, juste l'âge et une immense lassitude. _Ouah. Tu es la première personne que j'arrive à contacter depuis… hou, depuis que le vieux Didius était là. Il pensait que j'étais un fantôme._

« Vous l'êtes ? » demanda Merlin. « Un fantôme, je veux dire ? »

La voix dans sa tête sembla rire amèrement. _Il faut mourir pour devenir un fantôme, et je n'ai pas encore réussi ça._

« Êtes-vous un dragon ? » demanda Merlin, pour être sûr.

_Seulement entre les draps, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit du moins. _Merlin bafouilla et il pensa entendre la voix réussir à rire. _Mince alors, ne me dis pas que t'es nonne ou quelque chose du genre._

« Non ! » dit Merlin. « Je suis un _garçon _! Je veux dire, un homme ! » Il ne pensait pas être particulièrement prude non plus – entre les leçons d'anatomie de Gaius et passer la serpillère derrière les chevaliers ivres, il avait vu beaucoup de ses illusions disparaître depuis qu'il était à Camelot. Mais on ne _disait_ pas des choses comme ça !

_Ok, garçon-homme, _dit la voix. _Tu peux me dire l'année ? _

« Heu… la vingt-cinquième année du Roi Uther Pendragon ? » proposa Merlin.

_Uth- Sans blague ? _La voix sembla surprise. _Et ça donne quoi en ans de grâce ?_

« 'Sais pas, je ne suis pas Chrétien, » dit Merlin mais ensuite, il se souvint que Glywys l'était – un plutôt douteux, si on pouvait en croire Arthur – et qu'il avait daté toutes ses correspondances à la Romaine durant les arrangements pour cette rencontre. « C'est l'an 1239 ab urbe condita. »

_Donc c'est… Ah. Seulement le cinquième siècle. _La voix sembla soudain douloureusement fatiguée et esseulée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un dragon fantôme chrétien fait sous une colline à Glywysing ? » demanda Merlin en essayant de ne pas paraître ennuyé par la tournure des évènements. (Il l'était probablement moins qu'il devrait l'être, mais ça montrait juste à quel point il s'était habitué à un certain constant niveau de bizarrerie dans l'arrière-plan de sa vie.)

La voix accepta le changement de sujet avec reconnaissance. _Je ne suis pas un Chrétien, ni un dragon, ni un fantôme, _répéta-t-il. _Je ne suis juste… pas d'ici. Pas encore. _

« Encore ? »

_Tu crois aux voyages dans le temps ?_

Merlin cligna des yeux et s'installa plus confortablement sur le sol. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Comme… voyager dans le temps, _dit la voix. Elle semblait surprise de devoir expliquer l'idée. _Comme si tu pouvais revenir à la semaine passée, ou aller à l'année prochaine ou… ou, disons, au vingt-et-unième siècle. _

« Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? » demanda Merlin.

_Pleins de raisons, _dit la voix. _Tu pourrais changer les choses. Les empêcher de changer. Apprendre des choses que tu as besoin de savoir. Trouver des personnes que tu pensais avoir perdues. _

Merlin pensa à son père absent, et à la mère décédée d'Arthur, et à Will, à Tom, aux parents de Morgane, et à la longue liste de chevaliers morts et de sorciers assassinés. « Je suppose que ça pourrait être utile, » dit Merlin. « Cela signifie-t-il que vous êtes un sorcier ? »

_Pas vraiment, _dit la voix. _Mais je suis au mauvais siècle et le seul moyen de retrouver le bon est d'attendre. _

« Vous pouvez attendre pendant des siècles ? » s'étonna Merlin.

'_N'est pas mort ce qui à jamais dort, et au cours des siècles peut mourir même la Mort', _dit solennellement la voix. Elle rigola ensuite d'elle-même, comme si elle pouvait voir la tête que Merlin faisait à travers la terre. _Je blague. Ça vient juste d'une vieille histoire._

« La plupart des histoires proviennent de faits réels, » dit Merlin. Gaius le lui avait appris.

_Eh bien, j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas le cas pour _cette _histoire, si on peut dire. _La voix marqua une pause, sembla considérer Merlin depuis où elle était – si elle avait même un corps. _Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ? _

« Merlin, » répondit-il.

_Tu te fous de moi, _dit la voix, ce qui n'était pas une réponse que Merlin avait l'habitude de recevoir. _Ne me dis pas que tu es _le _Merlin._

« Heu… C'est-à-dire, je n'en connais pas d'autres, » dit Merlin. « Enfin, à part Merlin le porcher mais il est mort quand j'étais encore bébé et ma mère a toujours dit qu'elle ne m'avait pas nommé après lui, qu'elle aimait juste le nom… » Il réalisa qu'il divaguait. « Et vous, quel est votre nom ? »

_Capitaine Jack Harkness, _fut la réponse claire qu'il reçut, ferme et certaine, comme si le nom lui-même voulait se faire connaitre.

« Capitaine de quoi ? »

_Ca dépend du siècle, _répondit-il. _La_ _Royal Air Force, l'Institut Torchwood, l'Agence du Temps, le 401__e__ des irréguliers de Boeshane, …_

Merlin secoua la tête. « Ce que vous dîtes n'a pas le moindre sens. »

_Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas de ce siècle, _dit Jack. _Reste dans le coin les cinq mille prochaines années et peut-être que tu commenceras à comprendre. _

C'était un chiffre si stupidement grand que Merlin rejeta l'idée d'emblée. « Comment je sais que vous êtes vraiment qui vous dîtes être ? » demanda-t-il. « Et puis, qu'y a-t-il de spécial avec mon nom ? »

_Pour la première question, tu ne peux pas savoir, _dit Jack. _En fait, je suis même surpris que tu ne te sois pas enfui en courant quand tu m'as entendu. C'est comme ça que la plupart des gens réagissent. Soit ça, soit ils me vénèrent, et ça devient vite bizarre._

Merlin haussa les épaules. « Je suis un peu habitué à ce que des choses étranges arrivent autour de moi. »

_Je sais ce que c'est, _dit Jack avec enthousiasme. _Et pour la seconde question… Disons juste_ _que la plupart des histoires proviennent de faits réels. Même quand j'étais un gosse, on connaissait tous les histoires du Roi Arthur et de Merlin._

Quelque chose dans la façon dont Jack dit ça fit tambouriner le cœur de Merlin, comme s'il se tenait au bord d'un lac profond poussé en avant par le vent, vers les insondables profondeurs en dessous de lui. Mais c'était également un peu trop comme les histoires de destinées du Dragon pour lui, aussi repoussa-t-il la sensation au fond de lui. « A ce rythme, on sera déjà chanceux s'il parvient à devenir roi, » répondit plutôt Merlin.

_Vraiment ? C'est quoi le problème, l'épée est restée coincée dans le rocher ? _

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Merlin, déconcerté.

_Oublie ça. Certaines histoires sont vraiment des mensonges flagrants, _dit Jack. _Quel est le problème avec Arthur ? _

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire ? » demanda Merlin. « Vous n'êtes… qu'une voix fantomatique du futur pas encore morte enfouie dans la terre. Vous pourriez être un ennemi de Camelot pour ce que j'en sais. »

_Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne pourrais pas moins me soucier de Camelot, _dit Jack. _La seule ville qui m'intéresse est le fort sur Taf. _

C'était drôle, parce que jusqu'à présent, Merlin aurait juré qu'ils parlaient tous deux un Cambrien parfaitement intelligible, et pas avec l'accent étrange de cette partie d'Albion non plus. Pas à dire que l'accent de Jack n'était pas étrange – il sonnait un peu comme un Mercien qui aurait un mal de gorge – mais il était plus facile à comprendre que Vortigern ou ses hommes ou les messagers de Glywys. Cependant, pour une raison ou une autre, quand il parlait du fort (et c'était un chic petit fort, abandonné depuis trois générations et laissé à s'effriter), il y avait plus que de l'affection dans sa voix, c'était une sorte de double écho qui le faisait sonner comme s'il disait aussi _Cardiff. _

Merlin secoua la tête, comme si l'étrange sensation était due à de l'eau dans ses oreilles. « Si vous ne vous souciez pas de Camelot, pourquoi vous souciez d'Arthur ? » demanda-t-il, content d'avoir retourné l'argument de Jack contre lui-même.

_Je me soucie de toi, _dit Jack. _A vrai dire, je me soucie d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et puisque tu es la première personne depuis un très long moment à s'être adressée à moi, je veux te garder dans le coin. Je t'écouterais même réciter l'annuaire téléphonique tant que tu me parles._

« C'est quoi, un annuaire téléphonique ? »

_Oublie ça. _

Merlin y réfléchit. D'un côté, c'était ridicule de confier son cœur à une voix désincarnée qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer – il suffisait de voir comme les choses s'étaient passées avec le Dragon. D'un autre, il faudrait des semaines avant de retourner à Camelot et au campement, il y avait des tas de chevaliers et d'écuyers et de servants et Arthur, mais personne avec qui Merlin pouvait être complètement et totalement honnête. « Mes bavardages ne vous dérangent pas, alors ? »

_Merlin, là maintenant, je ne suis ni mort, ni vivant, _dit calmement Jack. _Je ne peux pas respirer, je ne peux pas bouger mais il y a une force vraiment cruelle dans l'univers qui me garde quand même conscient. S'il y avait la moindre chance que tu me trouves sans devoir retourner la moitié de la clairière, je te demanderais de me déterrer, mais puisque c'est irréalisable, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me parles pour que je ne devienne pas complètement fol-dingue pendant que j'attends. _

Bon, quand c'était dit comme ça… Merlin regarda autour de lui, mais à part pour la faible lueur provenant de l'intérieur du fort croulant, il n'y avait signe de personne d'autre qui pourrait surprendre quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas entendre. Il se dirigea vers les racines protubérantes d'un vieux chêne noueux et se mit à l'aise. « Ok. Donc. Hm, d'abord, j'aimerais souligner que ce n'est pas une clairière. »

_Hé, je suis ici en dessous depuis un bon bout de temps. _

« Juste pour dire. »

Et puis Merlin commença à parler et le pus il parlait, le plus il en disait, jusqu'à ce qu'il crache tout – sur Arthur, sur Uther, sur lui-même. Sur la magie et le besoin de la garder cachée, et la mort du père de Gwen, et les manipulations du Dragon. Sur les mésententes toujours plus fréquentes entre Uther et Arthur, et entre Merlin et Arthur, parce qu'Arthur était un crétin bon à rien et auto-suffisant qui ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que son propre ego et qui se montrait imprudent et terrifiant dernièrement et Merlin ne savait pas ce qu'il voyait dans toutes ces filles, et encore moins ces _garçons, _parce qu'Arthur n'était pas un quelconque Romain, il était _Arthur, _et Merlin voulait désespérément juste lui poser la question mais Arthur ne répondrait pas – voir la partie "crétin" ci-dessus – et ce n'était pas comme si Merlin était en position de lui faire la morale pour ce qui était de garder des secrets.

Jack, comme promis, écouta tout, et il ne l'interrompit pas sauf pour lui demander un éclaircissement occasionnel ou, vers la fin, pour glousser. « Ne riez pas, ce n'est pas drôle, » dit Merlin en tirant ses genoux contre son torse.

_En fait, si, c'est très marrant, _dit Jack. _Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de lui ?_

« Je ne le suis pas ! » dit Merlin. « Et sérieusement, vous ne pouvez pas dire des choses comme ça ! »

_Je peux dire tout ce que je veux puisque toi seul peut m'entendre, _lui fit remarquer Jack. _Et tu l'es. _

« Je ne suis pas. Je ne le suis _pas,_ » dit Merlin. « Et c'est faux. Et même si c'était vrai, je ne pourrais pas … vous parlez du vice des Romains ! »

_Et moi qui pensais que le vingtième siècle était coincé, _soupira Jack, un tour incroyable pour quelqu'un clamant être incapable de respirer. _Ecoute Merlin, que tu veuilles lui sauter dessus ou pas, il est évident que tu aimes Arthur à la folie. Je suis _sous terre _et je peux le voir. Donc, puisque tu l'aimes et que tu veux qu'il soit heureux – et c'est ce que tu veux – il n'y aucun problème à aller le voir, en tant qu'ami, et lui demander ce qui le mange. _

« Il ne me le dira pas, » dit Merlin, se surprenant presque lui-même par la profondeur de son amertume. « Je ne suis qu'un serviteur. »

_Et à qui d'autre va-t-il parler ? Moi ? _demanda Jack.

Merlin ricana en imaginant Arthur rencontrer la voix désincarnée dans le sol qui racontait tant de merveilleux non-sens. « Peut-être que vous avez raison, » dit-il.

_Bien sûr que oui. J'ai un truc comme six cents ans de plus que toi. _

« Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous coincé là-dessous ? »

Jack choisit d'ignorer cette question. _La chose la plus importante ici est : quand vas-tu te décider à dire à Arthur la vérité sur ta magie ?_

« Je ne peux pas, » laissa échapper Merlin.

_Eh bien, tu ne peux pas garder ce secret pour toujours, et ce n'est pas le genre de surprise que tu veux lâcher sur quelqu'un au beau milieu d'une crise, _pointa Jack. _En plus, c'est évident que ça te dérange. _

« Il me détesterait, » insista Merlin. « Il a été élevée dans la haine de la magie et Uther tue tous les sorciers qu'il trouve dans Camelot. »

_Mais tu n'es pas à Camelot pour le moment, _fit remarquer Jack. _Et il semble qu'Arthur fait un boulot tellement formidable pour imiter son père de toute manière… _

Merlin le savait – il l'avait pensé lui-même – mais c'était trop d'oser espérer, pas quand le risque était aussi grand. « Mais je le lui cache depuis une éternité, » dit-il. « Comment pourra-t-il jamais me faire confiance de nouveau ? »

Jack resta silencieux un moment puis quand il parla de nouveau, c'était bas et triste. _J'avais… J'ai cet ami, _dit-il. _Et au début, il m'a dissimulé quelque chose aussi. _

« Une mauvaise chose ? » demanda Merlin.

_Une chose très grave._

« Était-il un sorcier ? »

_Non, en fait, il gardait un robot meurtrier dans la cave._

Merlin grimaça à la touffe d'herbes qu'il commençait à prendre pour le visage de Jack. « Vous dîtes ces choses comme si je comprenais ce que ça veut dire. »

_Résumé bref ? Méchant monstre, _dit Jack avec impatience. _Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a fait une chose terrible et au début, j'étais tellement en colère que je ne voyais plus clair. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était qu'il nous avait trahi – m'avait trahi – et avait mis beaucoup de monde en danger pour une raison stupide et égoïste. Mais après coup, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas stupide, ni égoïste – c'était toujours mal, mais c'était à cause de l'amour et de l'espoir et de la loyauté et tu ne peux pas en vouloir à quelqu'un pour ça. Il nous a fallu un moment pour nous pardonner, et les choses n'étaient pas parfaites mais … _

Jack ne finit pas sa phrase. Merlin avait remarqué les pronoms mais il trouva difficile d'en vouloir à Jack quand il parlait avec une émotion si vibrante… bien que pas plus que quand Merlin parlait d'Arthur. Par les dieux, il était vraiment baisé, pas vrai ? « Cet ami, » demanda Merlin, « c'est pour lui que vous attendez ? »

_Lui et d'autres, oui, _dit Jack.

« Et vous allez rester sous terre à attendre pendant cinq mille ans jusque-là ? » demanda Merlin, légèrement incrédule.

_Je suspecte qu'un jour, tu trouveras cette question très ironique, _déclara Jack. _Et c'est seulement deux mille ans. Quinze cent vingt-trois ans à tenir, en fait. _

« C'est terrible, » dit Merlin et pour un moment, ses problèmes lui semblèrent vraiment très petits.

_C'est une pénitence pour quelque chose, _dit Jack péniblement. _Ne sois pas trop désolé pour moi. _

Merlin ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir à propos de tout ceci, à propos des conseils difficiles ou des petits problèmes ou d'une voix désincarnée de six cent ans venue du futur que ça ne dérangeait de parler avec lui pendant un moment. Il regarda autour de lui l'ombre obscure des arbres et grimaça en se rendant compte de l'heure tardive qu'il était. « Jack, je dois – je veux dire, des gens vont commencer à se rendre compte que je suis parti. »

A en juger par sa voix, Jack ne sembla pas trop désolé de la nouvelle. _Je comprends. Le devoir t'appelle. Je continuerais bien cette conversation pendant que tu retournes au fort, mais je n'ai jamais eu de très bonnes notes en Télépathie pendant mon entrainement à l'Agence du Temps._

« Je… vais prétendre que je sais de quoi vous parlez, » déclara Merlin. « Et… peut-être que je reviendrai ? Je veux dire, on ne quittera pas Dumnonia avant quelques jours. »

_J'aimerais beaucoup. _Jack semblait surpris par la proposition. _Et puis, si les choses s'arrangent avec Arthur, je pourrai peut-être te donner quelques tuyaux pour la prochaine étape._

«Quelle prochaine étape ? » demanda Merlin.

_Tu sais, tout le côté « vice des Romains » qui t'inquiète tellement, _dit joyeusement Jack. _Clairement, je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller sans quelques recommandations de base. Tu ne sais probablement même pas comment bien lubrifier –_

« Je pars maintenant ! » s'écria Merlin et il fit le chemin en direction du fort avec les doigts dans les oreilles, sifflotant la chanson la plus vertueuse qu'il connaissait.

Le soir suivant, cependant, il était de retour sur la colline.

* * *

**1898 ap. J-C**

Jack avait une grande expérience avec les alcools exotiques, distillations d'étoiles éloignées qui perforaient votre crâne, court-circuitaient vos sens, vous rendaient incroyablement euphorique puis vous laissaient pleurer d'agonie quelques heureuse plus tard jusqu'à ce qu'un quelconque partenaire absolument indigne de confiance vous trouve, vous roule en position de sécurité et vole votre porte-monnaie.

En ce moment, il buvait du whisky. Il adorait le whisky.

« Je vais le trouver, » dit-il à la forme humanoïde la plus proche, qui s'éloigna de lui. « 'Dois juste être patient ! J'vais le trouver, et premièr' chose que j'vais faire, c'est l'tuer. Et puis, je vais le frapper. »

« Falloir dessouler d'abord, l'ami, » railla quelqu'un et dans une tentative de se tourner pour faire face à son détracteur, Jack tomba de sa chaise. Il y eut une faible vague de rires avant que les résidents du pub ne retournent à leurs propres boissons.

Jack lutta pour retrouver ses pieds mais le sol ne cessait de se dérober sous lui et il laissa sa tête venir se reposer contre le pied de la table. Il _trouverait _le docteur, il devait juste être patient. Il avait tout le temps au monde à présent…

« Hey, l'ami, c'est assez. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et parvint à faire le point sur une fine main masculine qui était en train de lui toucher l'épaule. Elle était accrochée au poignet d'une chemise blanche unie qui dépassait de la manche d'une veste brun foncé et tout ce qui se trouvait plus loin était douteux pour le moment car les yeux de Jack étaient incapables de se concentrer suffisamment et qu'il y avait une lampe dirigée directement derrière la tête du gars. « Docteur ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Un gloussement. « J'ai peur que mes compétences en tant que médecin soient un peu rouillées, » dit-il. « Mon nom est Emrys, Capitaine Harkness, et je pense que vous feriez mieux de quitter le sol à présent. »

Emrys s'avéra être grand et avoir à peu près le diamètre d'un balai, mais il aida Jack à se remettre sur pied avec une facilité qui était autant surprenante que c'était injuste. Jack se retrouva à s'accrocher à l'épaule d'un complet étranger, déchiré entre _hey, où ce que vous m'emmenez _et o_uah, tu sens vachement bon. _

« Je vous emmène quelque part où vous pourrez dormir et cuver, » annonça Emrys, comme s'il avait lu l'esprit de Jack. « J'ai déjà réglé votre note, pas de soucis de ce côté. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est rester sur vos pieds assez longtemps pour aller jusque-là. Vous pensez pouvoir faire ça, Jack ? »

Il pouvait, mais il n'était pas obligé d'apprécier. « C'ment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » protesta-t-il alors qu'Emrys l'entrainait vers la porte.

« Disons que nous avons un ami mutuel qui m'a dit beaucoup de choses sur vous au cours des années, » répondit Emrys. Puis ajouta, « bien que je ne vous avais jamais vu de face. »

« C'est une belle face, » dit Jack. « Je suis la Face de Boe. »

« Sûr que vous l'êtes. »

« Fessier de l'année, aussi. »

Emrys le guida à travers les rues froides et humides, sous les lampes à gaz qui brillaient dans la fine couche de brouillard. Des lampes à gaz… Lui et Judith étaient supposés voir un milliers de lumières à New York. Jack vomit un peu dans sa bouche, et Emrys ne sembla ennuyé de s'arrêter un moment pour le laisser cracher dans un caniveau.

_Quelque part où dormir _s'avéra être un asile de nuit pas très éloigné du pub, identique aux centaines d'autres endroits anonymes où Jack s'était effondré au cours des dernières années, bien qu'ils se trouvaient du côté propre de la branche. Emrys déposa Jack dans un lit étroit, où il attendit que la pièce cesse de tourner pendant que son sauveur s'occupait à quelque chose. « Quel ami ? » finit-il par arriver à demander.

« Mmm ? »

« Notre ami, » dit Jack. « Qui est-il ? Qui vous a parlé de moi ? »

Un verre empli d'un liquide foncé apparut devant les yeux de Jack. « J'ai été informé que c'est assez dangereux de laisser une information franchir une ligne temporelle, » dit-il. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne donnait pas la moindre réponse. « Buvez tout. »

Jack prit le verre entre ses deux mains ne but pas. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Emrys haussa les épaules. « Soit ça vous aidera à vous éclaircir les idées, soit ça vous fera faire une tête très intéressante, et que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. »

« Très bien. » Jack avait bu des choses à l'air plus menaçant que ça pour bien moins, aussi inspira-t-il quelques fois avant de tout avaler cul sec comme son whisky bien aimé. Et quand il eut fini de s'étrangler, sa tête était en effet plus claire, donc il ne pouvait pas trop en vouloir à Emrys, toutes choses considérées. Surtout que celui-ci s'était donné la peine de tenir une bassine devant lui.

« Maintenant, » dit Emrys en retirant son manteau pour montrer que oui, c'était vraiment un manche à balai. « Voulez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ? »

« Notre ami mutuel ne vous l'a pas expliqué ? » demanda Jack, grincheux. Il s'extirpa de sa propre veste et de son gilet car ils sentaient le whisky et la bile.

« Il m'a dit que je pourrais probablement vous trouver ici et maintenant, comatant sur le sol d'un pub ou l'autre de Cardiff – une habitude que vous feriez peut-être mieux d'oublier, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il y avait quelques femmes un peu suspicieuses qui vous observaient ce soir. » Emrys fit couler de l'eau du lavabo dans deux verres et en tendit un à Jack, puis s'installa dans le petit fauteuil à bascule de la pièce. « Alors, allez-y, racontez-moi. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je ? » demanda Jack. « Je veux dire, merci pour l'aide et tout, mais je ne vous connais d'Adam ni d'Eve et je ne suis toujours pas tout à fait sûr que je fais confiance à notre mystérieux ami mutuel. »

Emrys sourit simplement d'un air énigmatique, une expression qui semblait collée sur son visage. Qui était long et fin et proportionné au reste de son corps, et il n'était pas trop moche – les pommettes saillantes, de grands yeux, de malheureuses oreilles qui lui apportaient caractère et jeunesse. Ses yeux étaient vieux et voilés, cependant, ce qui rendait l'estimation de son âge difficile pour Jack. Quelque chose chez lui semblait familier, comme un mot sur le bout de la langue – pas vraiment le visage, probablement, mais l'accent, qui ne sonnait pas vraiment comme quoi que soit que Jack ait déjà entendu aux quatre coins du pays de Galles. A l'époque de l'Agence du Temps – Dieu, ça semblait si loin – il avait entendu parler de gens ayant des prémonitions, des souvenirs de quelque part plus loin sur leur propre ligne temporelle emmêlée, mais il n'avait jamais eu de score suffisamment élevé en Télépathie pour croire que ça lui arriverait un jour. En plus, ce n'était même pas un souvenir, juste une impression et Jack était toujours suffisamment soul pour que ses impressions soient un peu faussées.

Après un court silence, Emrys tendit la main. « Reprenons depuis le début, alors. « Bonjours, je suis Myrddin Emrys. »

Jack trembla mais parvint à ne pas rire. « Ouah, vos parents devaient vous détester. Capitaine Jack Harkness. »

« Il s'avère que j'ai eu une enfance très agréable, merci beaucoup, » dit Emrys. « Enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer en personne, Capitaine. Ou puis-je vous appeler Jack ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-il. « Vous semblez en savoir tellement sur moi, de toute façon. »

« Etonnement peu, en fait, » dit Emrys. « Je ne sais même pas quel âge vous avez. »

Jack rigola. « Ne jamais demander son âge à un voyageur temporel à moins d'avoir amené une calculatrice et un boulier. » Emrys se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. « Je veux dire, c'est un peu compliqué. Si je devais donner un nombre, je dirais… hm, soixante ? »

Il avait espéré que le chiffre provoquerait une réaction chez son bienfaiteur mais Emrys acquiesça simplement. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Cardiff exactement ? »

« Je cherche quelqu'un, » dit Jack et il osa finalement boire une gorgée d'eau. « Je l'attends, en réalité. C'est une sorte de voyageur mais il passe par ici de temps en temps pour affaires. »

« Et il ne s'avérerait pas être un Docteur, également ? »

Jack sourit. « Futé, monsieur, très futé. »

« J'ai eu des années pour m'entrainer, » dit Emrys et une fois de plus, Jack se demanda son âge – avec ses vieux yeux et ses ridicules oreilles, il pourrait avoir vingt-cinq comme quarante ans. « Donc, vous pensez que vous trouverez votre Docteur au fond d'une bouteille de Whisky la prochaine fois qu'il sera à Cardiff ? »

« Ça pourrait prendre un moment, » dit Jack en faisant tourner le verre dans ses mains. « Faut bien passer le temps. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ça allait me tuer. »

« Vous semblez terriblement sûr de ça. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, sachant à quel point cela devait sembler horrible sur lui parce qu'alors, son visage trahissait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

« Eh bien, ça fait quatre ou cinq ans que j'essaye de me tuer maintenant, et j'attends toujours que ça prenne. »

Emrys déposa son verre d'eau sur le côté et se pencha en avant, son grand sourire glissa finalement mais une fois de plus, il ne sembla pas plus choqué que soucieux. « Alors, vous ne pouvez pas être tué ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nan. » Jack tenta une autre gorgée d'eau, ça cala un peu plus son estomac. « Au minimum, on m'a tiré dessus, j'ai été poignardé, une mule m'a éclaté la tête, j'ai été noyé, empoisonné et j'ai passé un mois et demi sans manger ni boire. » Ce qui avait été l'enfer, mais le genre dont il avait parfois besoin. « On dirait bien que je suis l'homme invincible. »

Et Emrys hocha la tête, comme si cela avait du sens pour lui. Jack voulait vraiment savoir qui était cet ami mutuel et ce qu'on lui avait dit. « Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? » demanda Emrys. « Ca n'a pas pu être plaisant. »

Jack secoua la tête. « On m'a tiré dessus dans une bagarre. Apparemment, mes documents n'étaient pas bien assez falsifiés pour nous faire passer Ellis Island, ma femme et moi… » Sa gorge se serra et il détourna les yeux. « Je m'en suis pris au mauvais garde et me suis fait tirer dessus. Puis je me suis réveillé. »

Les yeux d'Emrys s'écarquillèrent. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été marié. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » lui dit Jack en repensant aux mains rouges de Judith et à ses yeux horrifiés.

« Ça pourrait être plus constructif que vous noyer dans le whisky, » dit Emrys. « Moins cher, aussi. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler _avec vous_, » clarifia Jack en se débarrassant du verre avant de le casser dans sa main.

Emrys acquiesça, et pour un moment, ses yeux étaient à des années lumières de là. « Je peux comprendre. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un, de perdre son but. Je sais ce que c'est de tenir la douleur proche parce que c'est mieux que d'oublier. »

« Vous ne savez rien de ce que je ressens, » répliqua Jack. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais perdu quelqu'un avant – oh, seigneur, il en avait perdu tellement. Mais il avait finalement abandonné, avec Judith. Il avait passé presque vingt ans à parcourir le monde, à la recherche du Docteur ou d'un Agent du Temps ou de quelqu'un avec des connaissances qui pourraient peut-être l'aider à réparer son manipulateur de vortex. Et puis il avait rencontré Judith et réalisé qu'il y avait une autre option, qu'il pourrait mettre tout ça de côté et simplement profiter de la vie qui lui restait. Il était allé si loin de le passé qu'il s'était finalement coupé de tous et il tenait ici sa seconde (ou plus vraisemblablement cinquième, s'il comptait) chance d'être le genre d'homme dont son père aurait été fier. Le genre d'homme que le Docteur pourrait respecter. Le genre d'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu être sans jamais savoir comment le devenir, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné la destination mais avait oublié de lui fournir une carte.

Il supposait qu'il savait déjà, dans le fond de son esprit, que quelque chose clochait – que n'importe quel nombre de traitements pour la peau du cinquante-et-unième siècle, n'importe quelle proportion de bons gènes, n'auraient pu lui laisser le visage si lisse et les cheveux si noirs pour si longtemps. Mais Judith était magnifique, et intelligente, et étonnamment confiante au lit, et drôle et un millier d'autres choses, et elle l'avait aimé sans poser de questions. L'embrasser avait été comme être pardonné, et quand ils faisaient l'amour, il pensait pouvoir oublier qu'il avait laissé tomber tout le monde.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sang dans ses bras.

« Jack, » dit Emrys, brutalement doux et prévenant. « J'ai perdu quelqu'un une fois, quelqu'un à qui je tenais plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Quand il est tombé, j'étais si fou de chagrin que j'ai couru aussi loin et aussi vite que possible, jusqu'à avoir dépassé tous ceux qui m'avaient un jour connu. J'ai vécu dans les bois et porté des peaux de bêtes, littéralement, parce que je pensais que je le méritais. J'avais perdu mon but et je ne savais pas comment je pourrais jamais continuer à avancer. »

« Visiblement, vous avez trouvé puisque vous êtes ici, » dit Jack.

Emrys sourit. « En effet. Un malentendu avec quelques bergers locaux m'a fait comprendre que je voulais vivre, après tout. M'a rappelé que j'avais quelque chose qui valait la peine d'attendre, si j'étais en vie et suffisamment sain d'esprit pour le reconnaître quand il arriverait. »

Ca semblait un peu trop familier pour être réconfortant, même s'il avait dit _sain d'esprit _et pas _sobre._ « Et ça en valait la peine ? » demanda Jack, en attendant la morale de l'histoire.

« 'Sais pas, » dit Emrys, l'air distant, et pour un instant aussi vieux que Jack. « Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Jack attendait et pour une quelconque raison, ça l'intrigua. « Et que se passera-t-il quand vous le trouverez ? »

Ca provoqua un autre sourire, mais un affectueux. « Soit on s'embrassera, soit on se tapera dessus. Peut-être un peu des deux. Ca dépend. »

« J'aime ce genre de relations, » dit Jack. « Ca garde les choses intéressantes. » Il aimait aussi la façon dont le visage d'Emrys s'adoucissait quand il souriait pour de vrai, à l'opposé de quand il semblait juste amusé par l'ironie de l'univers. Ça faisait ressortir la jeunesse de son visage.

Et puis le sourire s'évanouit, et il était vieux à nouveau, sans âge. « Et quand vous aurez trouvé votre docteur, Jack ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'avez-vous l'intention de lui faire ? »

Il voulait une réponse. Il voulait se faire rembourser. Il voulait être guéri. Il avait accumulé tant de colère et de chagrin depuis ce jour sur Ellis Island – chaque regard d'horreur dans les yeux de Judith, chaque conversation tendue, jusqu'au jour où il s'était réveillé pour l'entendre dire _Je ne peux pas, Jack, je ne peux pas – _et il allait jeter ça aux pieds du docteur, le frapper et exiger réparation. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il était maintenant, s'il était plus ou moins qu'un humain. Il voulait entendre le Docteur dire _Je suis désolé, je suis tellement, tellement désolé, _et le penser. Parce que le Docteur le pensait toujours.

Jack voulait qu'on lui rende sa seconde chance, bordel.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il quand il fut clair qu'Emrys attendait une réponse. « Je… ne sais vraiment pas. »

« Alors pourquoi attendez-vous ? »

« Pourquoi attendez-vous ? »

Emrys haussa les épaules. « Parce qu'il aura besoin de moi. Peut-être pas de la même façon que j'ai besoin de lui mais… Je l'ai laissé tomber une fois, et c'est ma pénitence. D'attendre et de regarder. »

Les yeux de Jack se plissèrent alors qu'il reconsidérait Emrys : ses cheveux étaient coupés et peignés dans un style passe-partout, son costume brun était propre et à sa taille mais usé, ses chaussures étaient légèrement éraflées. Il se fondait dans ce lieu et cette époque, autant que Jack le faisait, mais il y avait une pointe dans son accent qui n'appartenait pas à cet endroit, qui n'appartenait à nulle part et ces yeux… Ils lui rappelaient le Docteur, soudain, d'une façon qui l'attirait et le faisait trembler en même temps.

« Qui est notre ami mutuel ? » demanda-t-il. « Pouvez-vous au moins me dire ça ? »

« C'est… un homme que vous ne connaissez pas encore, » dit Emrys. « Et il m'a expressément interdit de vous dire même ce peu, mais je n'ai jamais été très bon pour suivre les instructions. »

Ça pourrait toujours être le Docteur. Jack se pencha un peu en avant. « Ca va sembler complètement fou mais ça vous dérangerait que je vérifie vos battements de cœur ? »

Emrys haussa à nouveau un sourcil. « Pourquoi, vous pensez que mon cœur ne bat pas ? »

« Prouvez-moi le contraire, » plaida Jack. Emrys déboutonna sa manche de ses longs doigts gracieux et étendit la main devant lui. Jack pressa ses doigts à la base de son poignet et compta les battements, mais ils n'étaient pas plus rapide que ceux d'un humain, juste un cœur pompant solidement. Jack le laissa partir avec reluctance et Emrys sembla aussi réticent à partir. Il laissa sa main pendre une demi-seconde de trop et ne rattacha pas sa manche. « Désolé. Je… testais juste une théorie. »

« Il n'y pas de peine, » dit Emrys. « Quelque chose chez moi a tendance à ennuyer les gens – je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de ce que c'est. »

« Eh bien, vous étiez affreusement rapidement à me croire quand j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas mourir, » dit Jack. « La plupart des gens penseraient au moins que j'exagère, si pas que je suis totalement fou. »

« Me croiriez-vous si je disais que je suis magnanime et ouvert d'esprit à l'excès ? » demanda Emrys. Jack haussa simplement un sourcil. « Et pourquoi pas simple ? On m'a dit que je faisais très bien le simple. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me dire votre secret, » dit Jack. « Je marquais juste un point. »

« Ah, mais vous m'avez dit le vôtre, » dit Emrys. « Encore un peu d'eau ? »

Avant que Jack ne puisse lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas fini de boire son premier verre – et devrait probablement, s'il voulait que sa tête reste attachée demain matin – les yeux d'Emrys brillèrent d'un éclat surnaturel, un brillant jaune doré. Le verre enfoui dans les couvertures et le pichet d'eau sur le lavabo volèrent tous deux dans ses mains comme suspendus par des câbles et il remplit le verre de Jack à ras bord avec un geste du poignet.

« Joli tour, » dit Jack. « Si vous pouvez transformer l'eau en vin, là, je serai impressionné. »

« Désolé, mauvaise religion. » Il lui rendit le verre d'une façon normale, avec un de ses sourires chauds et jeunes. « Et puis, je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de plus d'alcool que vous n'en avez déjà consommé. »

Jack l'accepta et nota leurs doigts qui se frôlaient pendant l'échange. « Il faut guérir le mal par le mal. Quelle religion serait correcte si je puis demander ? »

« Une ancienne, » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Il roula les yeux. Emrys avait l'air de rien laissé tomber des indices sur ses relations avec des hommes mais il faisait son timide pour une religion ? « Quoi, vous êtes le Juif Errant ou un truc du genre ? »

Emrys rigola carrément et renversa presque son verre d'eau. « Oh, dieux, non. Je l'ai rencontré, notez. Sympathique. Ne sors pas beaucoup. »

Jack était maintenant presque sûr qu'Emrys se moquait de lui, mais il découvrit que ça ne le dérangeait pas : il aimait le rire de l'autre homme, et cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait plus été vraiment capable de lui en donner pour son argent. Emrys avait un genre décalé de beauté, et Jack n'avait rien contre différentes façons d'oublier. « Alors, vous m'avez temporairement sauvé d'un coma éthylique et de l'indignité d'un des quartiers les moins savoureux de Cardiff, » dit-il affablement. « Comment vais-je bien pouvoir vous repayer monsieur ? »

« Prenez ça comme une faveur pour notre ami mutuel, » dit Emrys, mais il refaisait son truc avec le sourcil, donc il avait au moins une idée d'où Jack voulait l'emmener. Bien.

Jack plaça son verre d'eau sur la table de nuit branlante et se pencha en avant, se plaçant juste dans l'espace personnel d'Emrys. « Mais d'habitude, quand je quitte le pub avec mon bras autour de quelqu'un, je fais en sorte qu'ils ne le regrettent pas, » dit-il d'une voix lente, basse.

C'était le plus subtil que Jack pouvait faire, avec une telle marge de manœuvre. Il put voir le moment où exact où Emrys décida de jouer le jeu. « Ne vous sous-estimez pas, » dit-il en se penchant à son tour, souriant de son jeune sourire. « Nous avions une si charmante conversation. »

« Parler est donc ce qui vous fait démarrer ? » demanda Jack.

« Une des nombreuses choses, » répondit Emrys. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance, cela ne demanda pas ou peu d'effort de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres qui étaient douces et sèches et déjà entrouvertes pour lui. Jack enfouit ses mains dans le tissu usé du gilet d'Emrys, et Emrys entoura ses bras autour du cou de Jack, et monta dans le lit – un lit ridiculement étroit, particulièrement pour deux hommes adultes, mais ne dites jamais que Jack n'était pas du genre à toujours relever un défi.

Emrys frotta son nez contre le visage de Jack alors que celui-ci travaillait à le dévêtir de son gilet et de sa chemise. « Vous savez, » dit-il, « un ami m'a un jour parlé de certaines choses que j'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer. »

« Le même ami qui vous a parlé de moi ? » demanda Jack en chipotant avec les brettelles d'Emrys – Dieu, pourquoi ce siècle appréciait-il autant les vêtements compliqués ?

« Mmm, » dit Emrys, ce qui n'était toujours pas une vraie réponse. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru qu'elles étaient possibles, mais à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'opportunité de rassembler beaucoup de données expérimentales. »

Ils se séparèrent juste assez longtemps pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, puis Jack se retrouva en face d'une interminable peau claire et d'épaules osseuses – apparemment, Emrys était opposé à l'idée de manger, genre, jamais. « Eh bien, dans un esprit de recherche scientifique, nous ferions mieux de tester la répétabilité des essais, » dit-il, et Emrys eut un nouveau rire, qui se transforma en baiser.

* * *

**(1941 ap. J-C**

Harkness regarda ses garçons traverser la piste d'atterrissage en discutant et plaisantant les uns avec les autres comme si c'était n'importe lequel de leurs entrainements et pas leur dernier test de qualification. Seulement quelques-uns lui jetaient des regards en coin, inconfortables, moqueurs ou juste méfiants. Il savait ce qu'il faisait au bal la veille, il le savait – et l'avait quand même fait, juste pour cette chance de se sentir un moment en sécurité dans les bras du Capitaine Harper. Il pouvait avoir détruit sa carrière en même temps, mais il savait au fond qu'il le referait sans une hésitation.

« Excusez-moi, » appela une voix et il se tourna pour voir un homme grand et fin en habits civils approcher depuis l'autre côté de la piste. Son visage était largement caché par une grande écharpe et son chapeau qu'il avait abaissé pour se protéger de la pluie mais il pouvait voir de hautes pommettes et des yeux bleus saisissants.

« Excusez-moi, Capitaine, désolé de vous déranger, mais vous êtes avec la 133e ? »

« C'est exact, » dit Jack. « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas, » dit l'homme. « Je cherche quelqu'un – deux quelqu'uns, à vrai dire, mais l'un a plus de chance d'être là que l'autre. »

Cela semblait cryptique, mais Jack haussa les épaules. « Je vais décoller mais si vous parlez à la secrétaire dans le bâtiment, là- bas, » il pointa et l'homme suivit la direction du regard en acquiesçant, « elle pourra vérifier dans les dossiers personnels. »

Deux hochements de tête. L'homme portait un pardessus et un pantalon propre, comme un homme d'affaire, mais il sauta aux yeux de Jack qu'il s'était approché depuis le fond de la piste qui était à l'opposé des portes d'entrées. Il ne donnait pas l'air d'avoir sauté la barrière – les gars habillés comme des banquiers n'étaient pas le genre à sauter des barrières – mais il en prit tout de même note pour une prochaine fois. La secrétaire s'assurerait que le gars n'était pas un espion boche, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. « Merci, » dit-il. « Merci, Capitaine… ? »

« Harkness, » dit-il en tendant la main. « Jack Harkness. »

Etonnamment, l'étranger cligna des yeux et observa attentivement son visage. « Sans blague ? » lâcha-t-il. **)**

* * *

**2009 ap. J-C**

Ils avaient nettoyé l'Institut, rassemblé prudemment tous les morceaux des Daleks détruits, les avaient étiquetés pour les archives ou pour les congélateurs de la morgue selon ce qui était le plus approprié. Ils avaient renvoyé Martha et Gwen à la maison, auprès de leurs maris, et arrangé un endroit où Mickey pourrait rester quelques jours, le temps de considérer ses options. Ils s'étaient tous les deux lavés et rasés, puis partagé une vigoureuse partie de jambes en l'air dieu-merci-nous-sommes-vivants sur le bureau de Jack, puis s'étaient douchés à nouveau.

« Je veux cuisiner pour toi, » déclara Jack alors qu'il s'essuyait.

Ianto – déjà rhabillé de pied en cape et en train d'écouter une station de police, probablement au cas où une partie errante d'un Dalek devait refaire surface – haussa un sourcil. « Cuisiner ? »

« Cuisiner, oui. » Jack laissa tomber sa serviette sur un tuyau et enfila son tee-shirt. « Je me sens domestique et j'ai envie de cuisiner. »

« Ai-je besoin de te rappeler l'incident de l'Omelette au Fromage ? » demanda Ianto en luttant pour dissimuler son sourire.

« Ca n'est arrivé qu'une fois, » dit Jack. « Je peux faire mieux que ça. On peut passer par un Tesco et acheter quelque chose qui se vend en packs pré-préparés. »

Ianto éteignit la radio. « Ca ne semble pas très domestique du tout, à vrai dire. »

« Hey, dans le futur, _tout_ vient en packs, » se défendit Jack. Il se déplaça derrière Ianto et plaça ses bras autour de sa taille, fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. « Certains de mes souvenirs d'enfant les plus précieux impliquent de la nourriture pré-préparée, si tu veux savoir. Juste comme maman avait l'habitude de la réchauffer. »

« Eh bien, loin de moi l'idée de critiquer la mère de quiconque, » dit Ianto en attrapant une des mains de Jack pour la serrer. S'il était surpris d'entendre Jack parler de son passé, il n'en dit rien – peut-être pensait-il que Jack réagirait comme un cheval effrayé s'il attirait son attention sur ce qu'il avait laissé échapper.

Jack aurait voulu pouvoir lui assurer qu'il n'avait rien laissé échapper par erreur. Qu'il était finalement prêt à parler de certaines choses. Trop d'évènements avaient coupé trop près de l'os, dernièrement, et Jack était plus soucieux que jamais de s'accrocher à ce qu'il avait pour aussi longtemps que possible. Ça en valait plus que la peine.

« Tesco, » dit-il à la place, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire le reste. Pas encore. « On va aller chez Tesco et acheter un de ces horribles plats préfabriqués puis aller chez toi pour le réchauffer. Le premier à manger son poids en conservateurs a gagné. »

« C'est dégoûtant, » dit Ianto sans grande conviction. « Et c'est le bordel, chez moi. C'est invivable. »

Jack savait que selon les standards de Ianto, une simple chaussette sur le sol suffisait à rendre un endroit invivable, aussi n'était-il pas trop inquiet. « Je passerai l'aspirateur pour toi, » promit-il.

« Tu te sens vraiment d'humeur domestique, pas vrai ? » dit Ianto en riant légèrement et il se tourna pour l'embrasser. « D'accord. Laisse-moi juste programmer l'alarme à distance sur les moniteurs de surveillance de la faille. »

L'office touristique était en ruines – explosée par les Daleks en chemin pour l'Institut – aussi prirent-ils l'ascenseur invisible pour rejoindre la Plass. Jack s'attendait à la trouver vide, les gens préférant rester chez eux après le chaos de la veille (la veille ? Déjà ? Il devrait probablement aller dormir à un moment ou un autre). Les bureaux et les boutiques étaient fermés; après tout, le couvre-feu était toujours en place. Il fut donc un peu surpris de voir une silhouette allongée et seule se tenant près de la fontaine, à observer l'eau briller sous les rayons du soleil.

Ianto, visiblement, avait développé un instinct tout aussi paranoïaque. « Un problème à prévoir ? » demanda-t-il doucement, en s'éloignant légèrement de Jack sans toutefois sortir du filtre de perception.

« Probablement juste un touriste confus, » dit Jack, bien que c'était plus de l'espoir qu'une estimation objective. Il voulait vraiment, vraiment aller chez Ianto et passer la journée à jouer au Chef Nu, ce ne serait pas juste qu'une autre crise déboule si vite après la dernière.

Alors qu'il parlait, le touriste confus se retourna et les regarda directement, bien qu'ils étaient toujours sur l'ascenseur. Au cas où ça n'aurait pas été assez évident, il fit un geste de la main dans leur direction. La justice, comme d'habitude, n'avait pas sa place dans la réalité.

« Va chercher le van, » dit Jack d'un ton bas. « Je vais aller lui parler. » Ianto hocha la tête et avança d'un pas maitrisé en direction du garage. Tout en traversant la Plass, Jack examina rapidement leur visiteur : humanoïde, grand et fin, Caucasien avec des cheveux foncés et une barbe style Van Dyke soignée. Il était habillé comme n'importe quel autre touriste, pantalon en toile et chemise boutonnée, avait plié son cardigan rouge sur son bras et portait des lunettes de soleil. Sa posture était calme et immobile, ni menaçante, ni menacée, et il se tourna vers Jack quand celui-ci s'approcha. « Bonjour ! » appela Jack quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de distance.

« Bonjour Jack, » dit l'homme en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

Le problème avec les voyages dans le temps, se dit Jack – sans parler de l'immortalité – était que la sensation de déjà-vu devenait une vraie _chienne._ Il regarda le visage de l'homme et son cerveau figea un moment. Il pouvait clairement voir, par l'œil de son esprit, le même homme sans barbe, des milliers d'années plus tôt, se découpant dans la lumières de lampes à gaz et en même temps, percevait le souvenir d'un sens aveugle, d'un jeune garçon étrange et solitaire ayant grandi pour devenir porteur d'un pouvoir incroyable. Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'encore plus profondément enfoui dans l'enchevêtrement des années, un de ces souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas volontairement réprimé mais plutôt choisi de laisser s'effacer.

Il fouilla, si seulement pendant un instant, bien que cela sembla comme toute une vie, et quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il réalisa qu'il souriait. « Merlin, » dit-il et sous le coup de l'impulsion, le serra dans ses bras.

« Je vais avec Martin, maintenant, » lui dit Merlin à l'oreille mais il lui rendit son étreinte avec tout autant d'enthousiasme. « Martin Ambrose, en fait. Le vieux devenait un peu trop, euh, mémorable. »

« Je connais le sentiment, » dit Jack. Il se recula et étudia le visage de Merlin. Il avait toujours cet air de vieille jeunesse dont Jack se souvenait, sauf que bien sûr, pour Merlin, cette liaison n'avait eu lieu qu'un siècle plus tôt. Pour Jack, cependant, les souvenirs les plus récents étaient encore les conversations qu'ils avaient eues dans sa tombe, quand il arrivait à Merlin de passer dans le coin qui deviendrait un jour Cardiff. C'étaient de rares moments, mais ils avaient fait des merveilles pour renforcer sa santé mentale durant cette longue et pénible attente.

Merlin l'étudia également, mes ses yeux se déplacèrent pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Jack. « Alors c'est lui ton Docteur ? » demanda-t-il.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Ianto, qui s'était arrêté en voyant l'accolade, et rigola. « Oh, seigneur, non. Et ne le laisse pas savoir que tu as demandé ou tu lui fileras un complexe. J'ai déjà retrouvé le Docteur. »

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? »

« D'une certaine façon. » Jack fit signe à Ianto de s'approcher et, aussi dans l'intention de ne pas lui donner de complexe, s'éloigna de l'espace personnel de Merlin d'un pas.

Merlin ne sembla pas en prendre ombre. « Alors, qui est-ce donc ? »

« Celui avec le robot dans la cave, » dit Jack. « Mais ne mentionne pas ça non plus, le sujet est toujours un peu… délicat. »

« Ah, » dit Merlin. « Et pendant tout ce temps, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne. »

Jack s'esclaffa. Leurs conversations avaient toujours été plus focalisées sur la vie de Merlin, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été vague à ce point-là. « Visiblement, on a un peu de rattrapage à faire. » Avant que Ianto ne soit trop proche, il ajouta doucement : « Et toi ? Toujours pas trouvé le tien ? »

Merlin soupira et secoua la tête. « Je pensais que si quelque chose pouvait être qualifié de l'heure la plus sombre l'Albion, c'aurait été hier… mais bien sûr, j'avais déjà pensé ça de Cromwell et du Blitz, et on sait tous les deux comment ça a fini. »

« La Terre avait quelqu'un de mieux sur l'affaire, ce coup-ci, » dit Jack. Merlin haussa un sourcil. « Pas que je critique l'équipe que toi et Arthur formez, bien sûr, mais… celle-ci était mieux. Bien mieux. »

« Parce que tu en faisais partie ? »

« Je ne dénie pas une contribution significative… »

Ianto était à portée d'oreille maintenant. « Vous connaissez cet homme, patron ? » demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière son dos comme il le faisait quand il était nerveux.

« Oh, oui, c'est un vieil ami, » dit Jack. Ensuite, il vit les yeux de Ianto s'élargir et ajouta : « Le bon genre de vieil ami, pas du genre faisons-exploser-la-ville. »

Merlin cligna des yeux. « Définitivement besoin de se rattraper, » dit-il.

« Je ne t'ai jamais donné tous les détails, pas vrai ? » Jack posa la main sur l'épaule de Ianto et fut récompensé par une relaxation infinitésimale de sa posture. Pas que Ianto soit jamais vraiment relaxé (du moins, pas quand il était entièrement conscient et vertical) mais c'était mieux que rien. « Voici Ianto Jones, archiviste en chef de Torchwood, responsable des relations publiques et spécialiste des ressources humaines. Ianto, je te présente Merlin. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant de certains de ces titres, boss, » dit Ianto mais il serra tout de même la main de Merlin sans trop d'hésitation.

« Oh, eh bien. J'en fais tes titres maintenant, » dit Jack.

« Je suis enchanté d'enfin faire ta connaissance après tout ce temps, » dit Merlin.

Ianto jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, puis à Merlin, puis à Jack de nouveau et fut trop poli pour dire _Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? _Ce qu'il dit, avec quelques hésitations, fut : « Donc… quand vous dîtes que vous êtes Merlin… vous voulez dire… »

« Merlinus Ambrosius, magicien de la Cour du Roi Arthur Pendragon, longue vie à son règne, » dit Merlin, et il fit même une petite révérence. « J'ai rencontré le Capitaine lors qu'une visite diplomatique à Glywysing i peu près quinze cent ans. »

« Marché sur moi, en fait, » expliqua Jack. « Heureusement, l'un de nous deux faisait mieux qu'un Basique niveau 7 en télépathie et on a pu discuter. »

« Je vois, » dit Ianto mais le regard qu'il lança à Jack disait _tu vas devoir m'expliquer ça plus tard. _« Ne le prenez pas mal surtout, mais j'avais entendu dire que vous étiez endormi dans une grotte au jour d'aujourd'hui. »

« Et j'ai entendu dire que ta copine t'avait transformé en arbre, » ajouta Jack avec un clin d'œil.

Merlin soupira et ses yeux roulèrent légèrement vers le ciel. « C'est pourquoi je n'utilise plus mon vrai nom. Quand ils ne me jettent pas dans un asile psychiatrique, ils pensent que ma biographie officielle vient de Marion Zimmer Bradley. »

« Oh, le prix de la gloire, » dit Jack. « Alors, que viens-tu faire sur la Plass aujourd'hui ? Tu ne m'as pas vraiment recherché ces dernières années… »

« C'est toi qui m'a fait développer la peur d'un paradoxe ontologique, » dit Merlin. « Mais j'ai remarqué que tu avais disparu quand je suis passé en 1941 et je me suis rappelé que cette année était celle que tu attendais… et le show lumière de hier soir m'a aidé à savoir où chercher. »

« Ca a déjà été incorporé dans l'histoire officielle, » dit Ianto avant même que Jack ait à demander. « C'est assez incroyable de voir ce qu'on peut mettre sur le dos des perturbations atmosphériques. »

Merlin rigola. C'était toujours un beau rire. « Des perturbations atmosphériques, bien sûr. J'aurais dû essayer celle-là avec Uther dans le temps. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, confortable, là, au pied de la tour, et Jack était partagé entre deux impulsions toute aussi égoïstes – d'inviter Merlin quelque part, peut-être pour… n'importe quel repas approprié à cette heure (dîner ? Peut-être un dîner. Sa montre s'était arrêtée quand le Dalek lui avait tiré dessus) ou de l'envoyer balader pour aller aspirer l'appartement de Ianto. « Combien de temps restes-tu à Cardiff ? » demanda-t-il en espérant pouvoir trouver un compromis.

« Pas longtemps, » dit Merlin. « Je voulais juste venir jeter un coup d'œil. M'assurer que tu n'étais pas retombé dans ton amour des pubs. »

« Oh, j'ai dépassé cette phase il y a un long moment, » dit Jack, conscient d'un autre coup d'œil rapide de Ianto. « Attends, tu as un email ? Un numéro de téléphone ? »

Merlin grogna. « Pour tout le bien que ça me fait, oui. Je pense toujours que les Luddites préparent quelque chose. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu as du mal avec les portables, tu vas t'arracher les cheveux d'ici la fin du siècle, » déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus désespérée. « Ecoute, file-moi ton numéro et la prochaine fois que tu es sur Cardiff, on se retrouvera pour aller manger un bout ou autre chose. »

« Sonne comme un plan, » dit Merlin en sortant un portable qui avait au moins six ans et était généreusement griffé et bosselé. « On pourra se faire une digne convention des vieux de l'ancienne et inviter le Juif Errant avec nous. Oh, et je connais cette charmante jeune femme, Hélène Magnus – »

Jack éclata de rire. « Magnus ? Comment tu la connais ? »

« Tu la connais ? » demanda Merlin, l'air surpris.

Jack roula les yeux en piquant le téléphone des doigts de Merlin. « Oh, elle essaye seulement de me collecter depuis 1903… »

* * *

**5086 ap. J-C**

L'ISC _Camelot _était, du point de vue de Merlin, la définition même d'un coup de poker, mais quand on avait un empire multi-galactique à chercher et seulement quelques décades pour le faire, la minutie volait par la fenêtre. Évidemment, les ordinateurs du bureau de recensement n'avaient pas aidé, aucune variation concevable de "Pendragon" n'avait donné de résultat, alors qu'"Arthur" en avait donné douze milliards. Et il ne comptait même pas les états indépendantistes ni les nomades des étoiles-vagabondes et les mondes conquis dans des galaxies lointaines. Les restes du Second Grand et Bienfaisant Empire Humain étaient un endroit compliqué pour chercher un homme seul, même un avec une grande destinée.

Il avait emprunté l'identité d'un agent du Ministère des Secrets, un demi-humain très peu recommandable dans la Galaxie de Vegas, et marchandé son accès à bord du _Camelot._ A cette distance de toute planète-mère, il y avait très peu de risques d'être découvert et ça lui permettait de demander ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à offrir d'explications compliquées. Le capitaine était plus qu'avide de l'aider – « N'importe quoi pour l'Empire, Dr. Emrys, n'importe quoi – je suis de la Vieille Union moi-même et mon père avant moi – n'importe quoi pour l'Empire » continuait-il de dire en insistant pour lui offrir une visite guidée du vaisseau, des ponts à la salle des machines. Puisque Merlin n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il cherchait, ça lui allait parfaitement, et il priait aux vieux dieux morts de lui montrer la voie.

Bien sûr, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait quand il l'aurait trouvé – Arthur avait plus de vingt ans maintenant, si Merlin avait raison quant au moment de la réouverture des portes d'Avalon, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir pour sûr s'il reconnaîtrait ou non Merlin quand ils se retrouveraient. Ce serait trop d'espérer qu'il se souvienne de _tout _de son ancienne vie, et même s'il se souvenait de peu – inconsciemment, peut-être, ou à un niveau spirituel – il était improbable qu'il réagisse bien face à un étrange vieil homme déclarant que leurs destinées étaient liées sans crier gare.

Et Merlin était vieux, du moins plus vieux, et après des milliers d'années d'un visage inchangé, c'était un petit peu difficile à supporter. Il suspectait qu'il avait recommencé à vieillir le jour où Arthur était revenu au monde, comme d'un était de fait, comme si la partie de lui qui était liée au roi était revenue à un espace spatio-temporel normal. Ses tempes étaient peintes d'ailes grises et sa barbe était sel et poivre. (Il l'avait laissée repoussée à nouveau – une entière, cette fois – malgré le nombre de fois où on lui avait dit que ça le faisait ressembler à Satan. Il n'avait plus à se soucier de paraitre trop jeune pour être pris au sérieux, mais il avait une image dont il devait être à la hauteur, cinq mille ans d'histoires, et la barbe était thématiquement appropriée.)

Alors que le capitaine pavoisait à propos des installations médicales du _Camelot, _Merlin marqua une pause à une fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet, aux nouvelles-vieilles lignes autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Arthur verrait-il autre chose qu'un homme assez vieux pour être son père ? Arthur voudrait-il même de lui cette fois-ci ou avait-il déjà trouvé une Gwen (ou même un Lancelot) qui avait déjà conquis son cœur ? Bon sang, Merlin voudrait-il seulement de lui après cinq mille ans à attendre ? Il n'imaginait pas Arthur être revenu au monde autrement que fondamentalement comme lui, mais il aurait d'autres origines cette fois, d'autres influences… et il allait si foutument _jeune. _Ce ne serait pas comme la première fois, quand ils avaient quasiment le même âge. De quoi parlerait-il ? De _filles _?

_Respire, Merlin, _se dit-il._ Tu trouveras un moyen. Les destinées ne changent pas juste à cause d'une… légère différence de maturité._

Un mouvement le fit sursauter et Merlin réalisa avec embarras que la fenêtre à travers laquelle il regardait donnait sur la chambre d'un patient, et que la chambre était occupée. Un jeune homme venait juste de se jeter sur le lit étroit, encore plus jeune qu'Arthur. (Dieux, Merlin était terrible. Il comparait déjà les gens à Arthur avant même de l'avoir trouvé.) Il avait l'horrible maigreur d'un homme mourant et dépassait bizarrement d'un pyjama fin qui était clairement destiné à quelqu'un de plus grand. Un petit masque plastique brillant recouvrait toute une partie de son visage mais quand il se tourna pour regarder paresseusement par la porte, Merlin le reconnut et reçut le choc comme un coup au visage. Le visage était plus jeune et plus fin, et ses yeux, pour les milliers d'année de souffrance, étaient encore innocents, mais il pourrait jurer…

« Y a-t-il un problème, Dr. Emrys ? » Le capitaine avait finalement remarqué que Merlin ne le suivait plus. « Puis-je vous aider avec quelque chose ? »

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil au nom sur la porte, mais ne le reconnut pas – bien sûr, il s'était figuré longtemps avant que ce nom était un pseudonyme. « Cet homme – parlez-moi de lui… »

« Ah. Terrible cas que celui-là. » Le capitaine secoua la tête. « De la 401e des irréguliers de Boeshane – des volontaires de la bordure d'Algophage, et s'il avait dix-huit ans quand il a signé, je veux bien manger mes médailles de Long Service. S'est fait capturé par ces choses et… et bien, regardez-le. » Il secoua la tête. « Les Marines Impériales ont monté un sauvetage mais il est le seul rescapé à ne pas être revenu dans un sac. Ou une boite à chaussures. »

Merlin fut d'accord que le jeune homme dans la chambre donnait à peine l'impression d'avoir dix-huit ans maintenant, bien que le visage ravagé rendait l'estimation difficile. S'il avait remarqué Merlin l'observer à travers la fenêtre, il s'en fichait. Son regard était posé sur ses jambes alors qu'il jouait du bout des doigts avec le long cordon qui pendouillait autour de sa taille. « Connaissez-vous son pronostic ? » demanda Merlin.

Le capitaine fit apparaitre un dossier sur l'écran du mur adjacent – Merlin oubliait constamment ce genre de choses, ça lui donnait l'air sénile. « Eh bien, il n'est pas mourant, » dit le capitaine. « Pour l'instant, il est recommandé pour une prise en charge psychiatrique. L'enfermer dans un endroit simple et calme et lui injecter du Lethe jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie d'être malheureux. C'est probablement le mieux qu'on lui souhaite. »

Merlin regarda le garçon qui deviendrait Jack Harkness et se demanda si ça l'était vraiment.

« Puis-je lui parler ? » La question était sortie de sa bouche avant même qu'il réalise ce à quoi il pensait. De vieux avertissements excessifs sur les paradoxes ontologiques lui revinrent en tête mais voilà, il avait demandé aux dieux de l'Ancienne Religion de l'amener où il devait être. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ces amers dieux morts mésinterprétaient ses souhaits.

Le capitaine se mordit les lèvres. « Normalement, je devrais demander l'autorisation d'un officier médicale mais… n'importe quoi pour l'Empire. »

Il entra un code dans l'écran, la porte se déverrouilla et Merlin entra à l'intérieur. Il essaya de ne pas s'alarmer en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Jack ne réagit pas à l'intrusion ni quand Merlin s'assit sur le petit tabouret dans le coin mais après plusieurs longues minutes de silence (parce que Merlin était devenu plutôt bon pour les silences), il leva les yeux pour étudier son visiteur. « Bonjour, » dit Merlin quand il fut sûr d'avoir son attention. « Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. »

Jack lui répondit d'un petit grognement et rebaissa les yeux sur son cordon.

« Je m'appelle Merlin, » continua-t-il, sachant que dans le langage moderne, cette forme de son nom ne signifiait rien. « Je suis horriblement vieux et ennuyant mais ça fait de moi un excellent juge de caractère. Tu es télépathique ? »

Son incohérence sembla retenir son attention. « Non, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque – _une voix sans doute abimée par ses cris, _pensa gravement Merlin. Le Jack qu'il connaissait clamait ne pas être plus qu'un Basique niveau 7, bien que Merlin avait longtemps suspecté qu'il soit plus, ou ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Peut-être que l'Armée Impériale ne réalisait plus d'entrainements psychiques ou peut-être que quelqu'un avait décidé qu'une recrue mineure d'une planète appauvrie n'en méritait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si Jack n'avait pas une multitude de changements de carrière devant lui, de toute façon.

« Bien, » dit Merlin. « Tu peux parler. C'est une excellente capacité à avoir. Maintenant, pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Il fallut un moment pour que Jack comprenne que la question n'était pas rhétorique. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il. « Vous êtes un docteur ? »

« Pas du genre touchi-toucha, non, » dit Merlin. « Mais je suis vraiment bizarre, ce qui je pense est mieux. Combien de personnes penses-tu que j'ai tué ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas dire, monsieur, » dit Jack avec circonspection.

« Deux milles cent douze, » dit Merlin, et c'était une estimation prudente – il ne s'était pas arrêté pour compter les corps à Badon Hill. « Combien penses-tu l'avait mérité ? »

Jack le regardait vraiment maintenant – le regardait et le voyait, lui prêtait attention, son esprit dans le présent et pas dans quelque horrible souvenir qu'il s'était fait en captivité. « La plupart d'entre eux, j'espère, » dit-il.

« Dieux, j'espère aussi. » Merlin étudia les yeux bleus de Jack injectés de sang, pensant à tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu. « Je ne sais pas si tu t'es engagé pour le fun ou par vengeance ou quelque raison que ce soit. Mais tu devrais savoir que ça s'arrête. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'arrête ? » demanda Jack en se penchant légèrement en avant.

« Tout. » Merlin pensa soudainement à une phrase qu'Ahasvérus aimait à lui citer – quelque chose d'un psaume, probablement – et essaya la traduire du mieux qu'il put. « A tout, il y a une saison et pour toute chose, un temps au paradis. Les vies, les guerres, les planètes – tout disparait. Tu ne peux pas les sauver, mais tu peux te les remémorer. »

« Et si je ne veux pas m'en souvenir ? » demanda Jack, un brin méprisant. Oh, les adolescents – Merlin s'émerveilla une fois de plus que Gaius ne l'ait pas tué dans son sommeil quand il était aussi jeune.

« Alors ils sont juste partis, » dit Merlin. « C'est ton choix. D'être témoin du passé ou de l'enterrer. Mais il reste le passé et pendant ce temps, toi, tu es toujours ici. »

Jack ferma les yeux et expira, et Merlin savait qu'il était de retour là-bas, où que ce soit. Les articulations de ses mains devenaient blanches autour de son cordon. « Je ne – » commença-t-il à dire, mais il se mordit les lèvres, rompant facilement la peau fragile qui se trouvait là. Quoi qu'il ait été sur le point de dire, il le garda à l'intérieur, alors que le sang commençait à couler autour de la plaie.

Merlin se pencha vers lui et tendit la main. « Ouvre les yeux, » dit-il et quand Jack le fit, Merlin l'approcha – doucement, vraiment doucement – et passa son pouce sur la lèvre en sang. Jack ferma les yeux de nouveau et il ne fallut qu'une petite pointe de magie pour guérir la blessure. Si tout était si simple. « Ouvre tes yeux, mon garçon, » dit Merlin, en utilisant presque le nom que le garçon ne porterait pas avant plusieurs dizaines d'années. « Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? »

Jack ouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? »

« Va te faire mettre. »

« C'est une proposition ? » Et comme c'était satisfaisant de savoir qu'il était un jour où il avait été possible que choquer Jack avec quelque chose. Merlin sourit un peu en voyant les yeux du gamin ressortir. « Je vais te poser la question encore une fois : que se passe-t-il ensuite ? »

Jack inspira bruyamment et tourna la tête. « Je… Ils vont me démobiliser pour raisons médicales. » Il fit un geste vague vers son visage, bien que ça pouvait difficilement être le pire se ses blessures – Merlin savait qu'il guérirait sans une cicatrice.

« Et que feras-tu ? » demanda Merlin. « Tu te souviendras ou tu oublieras ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je… Je voulais juste… » Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre mais ne saigna pas cette fois.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu veux, » dit rapidement Merlin. « Tout ce qui importe, c'est que toi, tu le saches. C'est comme ça que tu retrouveras ton chemin. »

Jack l'étudia et pendant un moment, il ressembla un peu plus à l'homme qu'il deviendrait en grandissant. « Qui êtes-vous, pour du vrai ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous ne sonnez pas comme un psy. »

« Je suis un sorcier immortel, » dit Merlin, se sentant téméraire – aussi téméraire qu'il l'avait été en 1898, et à peu près pour les mêmes raisons. Aussi vrai que cela soit, Jack se moqua de lui. « D'accord, t'es pas obligé de croire ça. Je suis un espion anti-impérial. Tu me prendrais pour un espion ? »

« Je crois que vous êtes professeur d'un truc ou l'autre, » dit Jack, ses yeux parcourant le corps de Merlin de haut en bas.

« Vraiment ? Tu penses professeur ? » Merlin étudia ses vêtements. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais tenté. J'essayais espion. »

« Vous… êtes un peu fou, non ? » demanda Jack.

Merlin sourit. « Quand tu atteins mon âge, c'est presque un prérequis. »

Jack le regardait simplement à présent, et semblait fatigué – personne d'aussi fin ne devrait même s'asseoir, aussi Merlin ne l'en blâma pas. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ses mots avaient changé quelque chose, s'ils avaient eu de l'importance, si quelqu'un de l'Agence du Temps allait passer dans le coin dans un jour ou dans deux ou dans dix et tout changer. Mais il pouvait espérer. Il se leva et lissa les plis dans sa veste (ce qui n'était pas très professionnel à ses yeux mais il n'avait jamais été très bon avec la mode, de toute façon). « Bonne chance. J'espère te revoir un jour. »

Jack haussa les épaules et, sur une autre impulsion, Merlin se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Jack ne réagit pas vraiment et Merlin ne savait pas s'il aurait dû. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Et entre son coup sur la porte et le capitaine du vaisseau le laissant sortir, il pensa entendre un soupir ressemblant à un _merci. _

« Était-ce ce que vous cherchiez, Dr. Emrys ? » demanda avidement le capitaine une fois que Merlin fut dehors et la porte à nouveau fermée.

« Non, pas vraiment, » dit Merlin. « C'était plus une faveur à un vieil ami. S'il vous plait, reprenons notre tour – »

Mais alors qu'il était en train de parler, un jeune homme s'approcha en courant dans le couloir leur faisait face. Un grand, jeune garçon en pleine forme avec des cheveux blonds ayant poussés en bataille depuis la coupe réglementaire et des yeux bleus frappants qui coupèrent le souffle à Merlin. Le capitaine soupira devant le jeune homme avant même qu'il ne parle. « Quoi donc, maintenant, Enseigne ? »

« Monsieur, nous venons juste de recevoir un communiqué du Département des Renseignements concernant les mouvements d'Algophage. Il est marqué Top Secret, pour vous uniquement, monsieur, de la plus haute urgence. »

Les yeux du capitaine s'écarquillèrent. « Terriblement désolé, Dr. Emrys, il faut que – c'est que, si vous m'excusez – Enseigne, veuillez montrer à notre invité ses quartiers pendant que je – » Sans même finir sa phrase, il s'éclipsa. Merlin n'aura pas pu moins s'en soucier.

« Bonjour, » croassa-t-il et il se sentit immédiatement stupide. « Vous, euh, quel est votre nom, Enseigne ? »

« Roy, monsieur. Arthur Roy, » répondit-il et bien sûr, _bien sûr, _il regardait Merlin comme si Merlin avait perdu la tête. Probablement parce que Merlin lui souriait de toutes ses dents, souriait comme un fou simple d'esprit, et ne s'en souciait pas assez pour arrêter. Et alors que l'Enseigne Arthur Roy se tenait inconfortablement devant lui à bord du _Camelot, _Merlin fit une prière pour remercier tous les dieux morts d'Albion et l'ami qui lui avait un jour conseillé d'attendre cinq mille ans.


End file.
